


The Right Decision

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by SylvanHeather.Leonard's back and is trying to decide whether he still belongs on the team when he gets a certain blonde visitor who makes his choice easy.





	The Right Decision

Leonard Snart was back. He had been found somehow alive over a year after the Oculus incident occurred and now he was back. After being briefed by Mick on what all he’s missed Leonard excused himself to his quarters which were thankfully untouched. He was lounging in his bed deep in thought when the door opened to reveal his favorite assassin with a pack of cards and a couple bottles of beer in hand.

 

“Not in the mood,” he told her.

“That’s what the beer’s for. How you feeling, being back and all?” Sara asked him as she sat down on the bed.

“You tell me. You’re the one who has experience with coming back from the dead after a year.”

“True. Welcome to the club by the way,” she said handing him a beer.

“Thanks. Dying might have sucked but at least I’m in good company,” he replied taking a sip of his beer.

 

He then noticed Sara shuffling the cards and reached out to grab her arm.

 

“Stop. I told you. I’m not in the mood for games.”

“I’m not here to play games with you Leonard. I’m here because you still haven’t stolen your kiss. Last one was given.”

 

At those words he could hardly breathe. He wasn’t sure if the first kiss was even out of anything more than pity or even if she did have feelings for him that they could even still exist after over a year. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he still had a place on the team after all Mick told him about the Legion of Doom. Before she walked in he had actually been thinking about whether or not he should leave the Waverider and now he couldn’t think at all.

 

“You… want me to kiss you?” he asked out of disbelief.

“Did I not make that clear by kissing you the first time? Come on already crook, I’m waiting!”

 

He paused for a moment before slowly reaching out to her to cup her face with one hand before placing his lips on hers in a soft, slow, and loving kiss.

 

“Len, open your eyes,” Sara asked of him.

“No. I- I don’t want to wake up from this beautiful dream.”

“Len,” she said softly as she placed a hand on his cheek, “Open your eyes.”

 

He obeyed her wishes and was delighted to find that she was still there.

 

“This isn’t a dream?”

“Nope. This is real. I’m real. You’re real. We’re real,” she told him grabbing his hands.

“This is real, Len. I promise.”

“So you uh want to play a game of Gin? I promise not to cheat.”

“Oh no go ahead and cheat. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise,” she replied as picked up the cards again.

“Hey, I thought you said you weren’t in the mood for cards.”

“It wasn’t really that. I just needed to think about something. A decision to make.”

“What did you decide?” she asked as she dealt the cards.

“It doesn’t matter. It was the right decision,” he smiled as he picked up his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
